Not Quite a Darcy
by cordyangel14
Summary: Gigi loves her brother, but he doesn't need to know everything about her life. Some things she'd rather keep private.


It was a Friday night and Gigi was in her condo getting ready with her girlfriends. They were about to go out to a party. Gigi had just bought a new dress and finished up a long week of classes. She was more than ready to blow off some steam.

"Gigi!" her friend Brittany called. "Let's go!"

"Just one sec!" Gigi replied, finishing off her lipstick before they hopped out the door.

They pulled up to the house and went inside. Gigi and her friends had some beers together and then started dancing.

"Heyyyy, easy there pal," Gigi turned around and saw that it was none other than her old friend George Wickham.

"Woah, little Georgie?"

"Oh my God! George! How are you?" she gasped, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm doing okay," George replied, wrapping himself around Gigi's waist. "It's been forever! Hey, how about we go get a drink and catch up?"

Gigi giggled and shook her head. "No I can't leave my friends."

"Well then how about I grab my buddies and we can all go hang out together? There's a cool bar a few blocks away."

"I'll see what I can do," Gigi teased before stumbling back to her friends. Their friends ended up hitting it off and they walked down to the bar. One thing led to another and Gigi invited everyone back to her place. George and Gigi had both had a couple of drinks and retreated to Gigi's room, talking about the good old days, both laying down on Gigi's bed.

"Hey do you remember that one time when the three of us found that frog and we kept it for like a week?" George slurred.

"I fed him twinkies," Gigi giggled. "What did we name him? Ralph?"

"Your dad was so pissed when he got out of that shoebox!"

"Yeah…" Gigi trailed off.

"It was horrible what happened to him. What happened to both of them. You must miss them so much."

"Mmhmmm."

"Whatssa matter, Peach?"

"Ohhh nothing. Just my dad wasn't always that great to me."

"Whadya mean?"

"Nothing, George. Stop bringing down the mood!"

"Alright, alright, so what do you wanna do?" George asked.

In reply, Gigi moved closer to George, draped her arm over his stomach, and reached her lips up to his face.

* * *

Gigi woke up the next morning, next to George and with a bit of a headache. She threw on an old T-shirt and some work-out shorts and walked into her living room. One of George's friends was passed out on the couch. She didn't know what happened to the other friend, but she could see Brittany and Becca passed out in her guest room, so she guessed she was the only one who got lucky last night. She made some coffee and joined her girlfriends in bed.

"Rise and shine, ladies!" Gigi said as she opened up the blinds before hopping in between her friends. "Who wants coffee?"

Becca didn't move but Brittany groaned and rolled over, snatching the coffee out of Gigi's hands.

"Sounds like _someone_ had a good night," Brittany said.

"It was not bad at all."

"George is pretty easy on the eyes. How do you know him again?"

"He was friends with my brother growing up. They stopped talking a few years back. Dunno why. Sorry for ditching you guys last night. Did you at least have fun with George's friends?"

"They were okay, I guess. One of 'em took a cab home and the other one crashed on the couch."

Gigi heard her bedroom door open and George walk out. He went over to the couch and shook his friend awake.

"Hey pal," Gigi called. "Coffee's in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Geej." George ran a hand through his hair and retreated to the kitchen.

* * *

Gigi and George began spending a lot of time together over the following weeks. Long hours in the pool, watching old movies and trashy reality TV in the living room, huddled together in coffee shops. She even let him spend the night a few more times. When she asked George why she and her brother stopped talking, he brushed it off, saying that as they grew up, their personalities just weren't compatible. When she received calls from William, she never brought up George or the fact that she was in a new relationship. In fact, there were quite a few things she didn't share with her brother. For one, he had never met her partying friends. She knew he'd have an opinion and she really didn't care to hear it. As far as he knew, she was solely focused on school, sports, and work.

There was something else William didn't know about Gigi. When she had turned 18, her parents' attorney had sent her a letter that he had been holding onto. It was written by her mother, to be sent in the event of her death, when Gigi was eighteen. It said that she had had an affair many years ago, when Gigi was conceived. Her dad wasn't really her dad. Gigi's biological father didn't even know that she was born. The letter said that their dad knew about the affair and had raised Gigi as his own.

A lot made sense to Gigi after learning this. Her father was never close to her, always at work or with William. When he did interact with her, he was always cold. She never told William because she didn't want to destroy his image of their parents. It didn't really matter anyways. It was all said and done and there was nothing either of them could do to change things.

After sitting on it for a year or so, she decided to reach out to her biological father. She sent him an email and he responded very quickly. His name was David. He was married and had a four year old daughter. They lived in Las Vegas, about eight hours away. They emailed about once a week and exchanged phone calls every now and then. She had met his wife and daughter on Skype and sometimes his daughter even sent her pictures that she had drawn.

David had just called her to tell her that he had to go to Los Angeles for business and he was bringing the whole family. He asked if Gigi would like to meet them there. She told him she'd have to see about school and that she'd get back to him. The date was approaching and she knew that she needed to give him an answer.

"So whats up?" George asked one Sunday evening. They were sipping wine on Gigi's back porch. "You've been super quiet."

"Just thinking."

"Just thinking?"

"That's what I said."

"Thinking about _what?_ "

"Hey," Gigi said, as she had an idea. "How would you feel about a roadtrip? Down to LA. In two weeks?"

"Sounds great! What's the occasion?"

"Visiting some family."

"You guys have family down there? I never knew. How come Darcy's not coming? Too busy with work?"

"No, it's not his family, just mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm visiting my dad and his wife and their kid. Will and I have different dads."

"Ummm no you don't. . . I knew your dad."

"Not my real dad. My mom had an affair. William doesn't know."

"Come on Gigi. Be serious."

"I am serious. I found out when I was eighteen. I've never met him though."

"Wow," George said, his mouth open. "Wow."

"So what do you say? Are we roadtripping or what?"

"Sure, I guess."

"It's a date then! I'll let David know. That's his name, by the way, David."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I was rewatching the LBD and this idea popped into my head. Not really sure where I'm going with it but I think it's gonna stray from the cannon quite a bit. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
